25 Ways to Annoy the Characters of Naruto
by adorkable-meee
Summary: A common thing to do, but I tried really hard to think of really original ones. Chappie four, Neji, is up! Akatsuki not included; I'm going to do a seperate one for them. Reviews are very appreciated, next chappie when I get six more reviews!
1. Uchiha Sasuke

A/N: Mehhhhhhhhhh... One of those ever-common "Ways to Annoy " fics. I tried to think of some things that other people have not before, but I don't know if that is even possible. SO yea, there are some old classics in here, but I'm pretty sure umbers 24 and 25 are somewhat original. I sure hope so D (By the wy, those two are explained at the bottom, if you don't know the song.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... boohoo. I wish I was awesome like Kishimoto...

EDIT: This is assuming that you are a ninja of incredible power and skill and you could do all of these things for every person without being killed immediatly.

* * *

25 Ways to Annoy Uchiha Sasuke

1. Ask him how he managed to have a black duck die on his head.

2. When he asks what the hell you mean, say, "Oops, I mistook your hairstyle for a duck's butt."

3. Kill Itachi before him.

4. Conveniently forget to tell him that you already killed Itachi.

5. Laugh at him when he spends all his time searching for Itachi, only to find out he already died.

6. Send him an invitation to join the "We Got Some Sense Knocked Into Us By Naruto Club"

7. Take the invite away, saying, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you were such an asshole you didn't listen."

8. Send Sakura and Ino the exact GPS location of all of Orochimaru's hideouts.

9. Laugh when you watch him panic as he tries to tighten security around his current hideout to an extreme extent. (Don't underestimate fangirls!!)

10. Laugh harder when Sakura and Ino lead an army of rabid fangirls straight through all the S-Ranked ninjas hired to protect him without any difficulty at all.

11. Constantly use the phrase, "It's all fun and games until somebody looses an eye," around him.

12. Tie his bangs together.

13. (Shippuden outfit) Ask him if he wears his shirt open like that because he's been gaining weight.

14. Stare at him until he loses it and asks you what the hell you want. Tell him, "Mehhh… Itachi is so much hotter…"

15. Suggest that maybe he is only so determined to find Itachi not to kill him, but because he secretly loves him.

16. When he denies feelings of incest, show him all of the ItaSasu fanfics and say, "See?! We have proof!"

17. After he tries to kill you, go back and suggest a little SasuNaru since he is so bent on killing his brother.

18. Randomly break into song whenever you see him. And by song, I mean the Emo Kid song by Adam and Andrew.

19. Ask him if he thinks Neji is hot, since he seems to like girls with long hair, and Neji resembles a girl.

20. Tell him all the stories about Michael Jackson and his love for little boys.

21. Show him a picture of Orochimaru and tell him it is Michael Jackson.

22. Tell him what Orochimaru REALLY wants his body for, just to rub in the whole Michael Jackson theory.

23. Tell him you know what's under Kakashi's mask!

24. Ask him, "If Itachi is the weasel, does that make you the monkey?"

25. Proceed to sing the jack-in-the-box song.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it!! Maybe it made you laugh a little. Well anyways... For those of you who don't know what I mean by the jack-in-the-box song, it is this old nursery rhyme:

Around and around the mulberry tree  
The Monkey chased the Weasel.  
Up and down and all around  
Pop! Goes the Weasel.

Soooo, since "Itachi" means "weasel," and Sasuke is chasing Itachi trying to kill him, and (spoiler!) eventually does, then that makes Sasuke the monkey! Yay stupid logic! Wait does that even make sense? Stupid logic...? Ahhh I don't know, now I'm just confusing myself.

Review and tell me what you think! Also what your favorite number was for Sasuke if you'd like. D If you think I should continue with this, Hatake Kakashi is up next! Our favorite scarecrow! Yay Kakashi!! -fangirl squeel-


	2. Hatake Kakashi

A/N: Well since some people were totally awesome and decided to review, I decided to put up this chappie today instead of waiting for tomorrow! Thank you SO much to StrawberryAngelWings712 and Alexa Demongirl 666 for reviewing. You guys are awesome and now I'm working on reading and reviewing your stories!! Thank you so much for the reviews! But hopefully this time I'll get THREE reviews if I'm lucky! That's my goal and I promise to add the next person sooner if I get three reviews! Yay! Oh and BY THE WAY!! If you are awesome and decide to review, tell me who you want next: Sakura, Hinata, Neji, or Ino. Thanks guys!! Love you all for reading! (Sorry aobut all the exclimation points, I'm a little hyper right now.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, or Visine.

25 Ways to Annoy Hatake Kakashi

1. Ah, we begin with the classic – try to see what's under Kakashi's mask!

2. Steal his Icha Icha books and replace them with self-help books.

3. Burn every copy of every Icha Icha book in the world, including the manuscripts.

4. Proceed to kill Jiraiya so that he can't write new ones.

5. Then tell him you know the location of the last remaining set of Icha Icha books, and send him to find something that no longer exists.

6. Point out to him that he would be a pretty sucky ninja with an incomplete Chidori if it weren't for Obito and his eye.

7. When he starts to cry, claim that you knew all along that he was in love with Obito.

8. When he denies it, show him all of the KakaObi fanfics.

9. While he is in mental therapy from #7, show all of the KakaObi fanfics to Asuma, Kurenai, and the other jounin. Tell them that they are entries taken from his diary.

10. Tell him that his hair makes him look old.

11. Steal all of his hairspray and laugh at him when he walks around Konoha with deflated hair.

12. Make him stand so that a wall is in his blind spot (his covered eye).

13. Laugh when we walks straight into said wall.

14. When he is performing Chidori, ask him what will happen if you splash water on him.

15. Throw a bucket of water on him before he has a chance to reply.

16. Laugh when he is electrocuted by his own jutsu. (A/N: Yes I know Chidori isn't electricity, but it does look like it. So ha.)

17. Ask him if the reason he is always reading Icha Icha books is because he can't get laid.

18. Proceed to chant, "Kakashi's still a virgin! Kakashi's still a virgin!" in front of all of Konoha.

19. Sneak into his house and destroy all of his masks, so he is left only with the one he is wearing.

20. Make him stand in a cornfield, perfectly still, for hours, and brag to everyone about your new scarecrow.

21. Constantly interrogate him as to where he was the night Kurenai got pregnant.

22. Chase him around with Visine (They're eye drops!) every time he activates his Sharingan eye.

23. Ask him if he ever sent a fangirl into an alternate universe with his Mangekyou Sharingan.

24. Tell him Jiraiya has resigned as an author and will not complete the Icha Icha series. (This is if you failed at #3, 4, and 5)

25. Decorate his mask (he only has one left now, we already destroyed them all in #19) with lipstick and other makeup while he sleeps. Don't forget to draw buck teeth! :-B

* * *

A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it, maybe it made you laugh. Hope you review! Haha, you don't have to but I swear as soon as I get three reviews I put up the next chappie the next day! The more people review, the faster you get more entertainment... okay really it doesn't matter that much, now I'm just ranting. Ahhh the review rant, its contagious once you start...

Visine! For itchy, **red**, or watery eyes!! XD Ahhhh his eyes may be watery due to his crying after a few of these...sigh...poor Kakashi.

Don't forget, you pick who comes next! Peace out home skillets.


	3. Haruno Sakura

A/N: Okay, here it is, a chappie for Sakura! Neji might be next, unless I finish someone else first. And I'm sorry I couldn't get this up until late today (it's 9:17 PM as I write this) but I'm having some family issues. Which is also why this may not be as funny as I could have made it. Sorry, guys, I'm a tiny bit emo right now. I'll upload the day after I get four reviews! I like to hear your opinions and favorite numbers! Yay! Oh and tell me who to annoy next if you'd like. Peace!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sob.

* * *

25 Ways to Annoy Haruno Sakura

1. Accuse her of using steroids. (It would explain the extreme strength and lack of curves, would it not?)

2. Tell her she'll have to find a new object of affection because Sasuke has finally realized his love for Itachi.

3. Have her heal your wound, then as soon as she turns around, cut yourself where the wound was and tell her she needs to study harder because her healing jutsu sucks.

4. Put hair dye in her shampoo, preferably a color that would look horrible on her, such as green. Or worst of all, BLONDE.

5. Call her Ino when she ends up with blonde hair.

6. Tell Tsunade that she (Sakura) has been stealing from her hidden sake stash.

7. Also, disguised as Sakura, tell Shizune the location of the hidden sake stash.

8. Watch the chain reaction as Shizune freaks on Tsunade, Tsunade freaks on Sakura, and Sakura has no idea what is going on.

9. Throw a Pokeball at the back of her head as hard as you can, then look confused.

10. When she asks you what the hell you are doing, say, "Damn it! I thought for sure I had finally caught a Jigglypuff!" (A/N: Spelling…?)

11. Use that circle on her back for target practice.

12. Or better yet, challenge Naruto to a kunai-throwing competition, with her back as the bulls-eye. Having Naruto do something automatically makes it ten times worse in her book!

13. Set her up on a blind date with Lee.

14. Better yet, set her up on a date with Lee, but tell her she's going with Sasuke. Disappointment makes it so much worse.

15. Or do #13 and #14 with Naruto instead of Lee.

16. Best of all, with Naruto AND Lee, and watch as they fight over her when she arrives.

17. Constantly refer to Sasuke as Sas-gay when you're around her.

18. Tell her that Sasuke told you he left her on a bench the night he left in hopes that she would get sick and die.

19. (If you are a girl) Tell her that you're going out with Sasuke.

20. (If you're a guy) Tell her that Sasuke has admitted he is gay, and has a mancrush on you.

21. Say that when it comes to her, distance makes the heart grow fonder. Go on to say that for Sasuke, distance gives the heart a much-needed rest from annoying fangirls.

22. Look at her funny, then ask her if she's been getting lazy with her diet.

23. Tell her that Sasuke thinks that Ino is prettier than her because she has longer hair.

24. Then tell her that, hell, he even thinks Neji is prettier than her!

25. And as a final blow to her worsening insanity, go ahead and show her a few KakaSaku fics… you know, the ones with lemons.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Review if you'd like, remember, I add a new chappie the day after I get **four reviews**! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I really appreciate it. Tell me who to annoy next! Sakura-bashing is awesome, I'm having a lot of fun with this. Also, I'm working on a chapter-fic about Itachi and what would happen if he spent a day in high school! It's not as gay as it sounds. I'll put a full teaser review on my profile tomorrow. Peace out home skillets!


	4. Hyuga Neji

A/N: Okay, please don't freak out on me for not posting this when I said I would!! -hides from angry reviewers- I am soooooo sorry, guys! It wasn't my fault, honestly! My stupid internet was acting up and wouldn't let me connect, and when it did, it was forl literally a few seconds and then it would crash again. But now it is fixed (I think) so I can continue uploading. To make up for my idiot computer, I'm going to work twice as hard so I can deliever more ways to annoy people! ... Okay, now I sound like Rock Lee. Oh well. But yea, you asked for it, so here it is: 25 Ways to Annoy Hyuga Neji!

Disclaimer: You know the deal... I don't own Neji, his beautiful hair, or anything else in the whole Naruto deal. I knownothing aboutDestiny's Child... read the A/N at the end.I am not responsible for any deaths caused by angryninjas.

* * *

25 Ways to Annoy Hyuga Neji

1. Your first time meeting him, look at him critically and say, "Are you sure a blind ninja could be very reliable?"

2. Before someone breaks the news to you that he actually has more than perfect eyesight, make faces at him as much as possible. Be ready for a shock when he demands that you stop.

3. Refer to him as "Destiny's Child," since he seems to love destiny so much.

4. Tell him that Sasuke and Lee are stronger than him.

5. Say that he would look so much hotter if he worse green spandex and got a bowel cut.

6. Think out loud (VERY loudly) that his hair makes him look like a girl, preferably in front of Tenten.

7. Or walk up to him and say, "Wow, Tenten, you look really good with your hair down!" to him.

8. Tell him that everyone thinks Tenten is manlier than him.

9. Point out to him that everyone thinks Hinata is better than him because she is in the Main House.

10. Tell him that Sasuke thinks he (Neji) looks hot, because he resembles a girl so much with that _luscious _hair.

11. Constantly throw things in his Byakugan blind spot: kunai, baseballs, shuriken, cupcakes, snow, handfuls of spaghetti… anything that will either cause pain or cause a mess will work!

12. Constantly ask if he can see through people's clothes when he uses his Byakugan, preferably in front of a bunch of girls with attitudes similar to Tsunade's when it comes to perverts.

13. Cut his beautiful, "sophisticated" hair! (A/N: A classic.)

14. (Shippuden Outfit) Cut a little part of that ridiculous wrap he calls a shirt and laugh when the whole thing unravels and falls off.

15. Then laugh again as a stampede of fangirls viciously attacks the now shirtless Neji and the remains of said "shirt."

16. Chase him around Konoha beating him with a branch and screaming, "Neji's from the branch house!!" (A/N: See, I didn't even bother to capitalize "branch house." Take that, Neji!)

17. Accuse him of only fighting Hinata in the Chuunin exams because he wanted an excuse to put his hands all over her.

18. Then send some NejiHina fanfics to Hiashi and watch as the relationship Neji worked so hard to build crumbles within a matter of seconds.

19. Apologize for suggesting NejiHina. To make up for it, introduce him to NejiLee.

20. When he uses his Kaiten, ask him if spinning so much makes him dizzy.

21. Without giving him a chance to answer, push him and laugh when he falls all over the place.

22. Tie his hair into many, many difficult knots while he is asleep. The kind that absolutely refuse to come out.

23. Don't forget to steal all of his combs and brushes so that his only choice is to cut those beautiful locks!

24. Hide his fangirls at random areas in and around the Hyuga mansion and have them jump out and glomp Neji whenever he passes. And I mean ALL of his fangirls. I hope the Hyuga estate is large enough…

25. And after you do all of this, tell Neji that the reason you did it all was because it was your _destiny_.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there you go! Once again, sorry about my stupid issues with my computer that stopped me from uploading. But anyways, review and tell me who to do next! I was thinking Ino, Hinata, or Lee... or anyone really. Tell me who you want to see next! Also, if you have the few extra seconds to do so, can you tell me what your favorite number was for Neji and who your favorite person was so far? No rea purpose for this, I'm just curious to see what you guys think and compare to my favs and other people's faves. But yea...reviews are amazing! ALl who review are hereby proclaimed freakin awesome! And if my internet holds up I'm gonna try to read your stories! Yay!

Oh, and about Destiny's Child, I didn't realize until just now that they (she?) are (is?) a musical group (singer?). Yea, I basically know nothing about them, but who knows, maybe Neji does. And that will just annoy him more.

Don't forget to tell me who's next! The sooner I get **six** reviews, the sooner you get another person to annoy... -insert evil laugh here-

Peace out!


End file.
